In software architectures, design time metadata are typically retained in a buffer, a load, a cache, or the like, which can include a rapidly accessible (e.g. local, high speed) storage medium to allow a fast access to these metadata. For the purposes of this disclosure, such rapid access system features are collectively referred to as a buffer. In general, a buffer is advantageously kept in sync with the original metadata that are replicated in the buffer when changes are applied to the original metadata. This need to maintain synchronization between the original metadata, which are typically retained in long term storage, such as for example magnetic hard disks, solid state data storage devices, optical data storage devices, or the like, and the metadata replicated in the buffer can be relevant not only when the metadata objects themselves are changed but also when extensions to such metadata objects are created, modified, switched on or off, or the like.
Some illustrative aspects of buffer operation can be understood by reference to an example in which business object metadata are stored in a metadata repository or another type of data persistency that stores metadata used by a software application, such as for example a business software architecture (e.g. an enterprise resource planning program or the like). In this context, a business object can be or include one or more of a broad category of business processes that are modeled as objects. A business object can be as large as an entire order processing system or a small process within an information system. Metadata can include structural metadata, which can define the design and specification of data structures.